the_sixth_blightfandomcom-20200215-history
Ilse Jourdonnais
Ilse Jourdonnais is an elven templar serving in the White Spire in Val Royeaux Overview Physical Appearance Ilse stands at 5’7, shorter than most humans. Her small frame isn’t to be underestimated however, as she is BUILT, devoting herself to mastering her own physical strength. Her sharp elven features are readily apparent, and she makes no effort to hide it. Her crisp jawline, pointed ears, and flat face make it obvious to all that she is an elf, if they couldn’t already tell. She keeps her long brown hair tied in a tight bun. She makes a point of not wearing any accessories, finding them to be weaknesses. If a mage sees you with a ring, they could use the information against you. Personality Ilse is very paranoid when it comes to Mages, as she has yet to meet one which she can trust. She is closest with other templars who are able to look past her race, and especially those who share her views on magic. Others would describe her as “aggressive,” and she frequently jumps to threats to get what she wants from others. Her biggest weakness is her parents, which is her most closely guarded secret. If anyone asks, she lies about it and says she enlisted with the templars to escape the Alienage. 'Talents' Ilse, like most Templars, is gifted in combating mages. She prefers to fight with a sword and shield, though she uses the shield for offense moreso than defense. In combat she becomes like a battering ram, bashing with her templar's shield, slashing with her sword, and rushing the enemy whenever possible. 'Skills/Spells' -Shield Bash -Righteous Strike (Preceded by a quick prayer, silences on hit for five strikes) -Silence (Prevents nearby mages from using spells for a short time) -Lunging Strike -Wrath of Heaven (Stuns nearby enemies and damages demons) -Mental Fortress (Increased Resistance to mental manipulation. Heightened mental fortitude) Biography History Born in Kirkwall in 9:30 Dragon, she was 7 when the Chantry was destroyed by the apostate known as Anders. Her parents, mage sympathizers from Orlais, were killed in the ensuing chaos that erupted in the city. She has never forgiven the mages, and holds all of them accountable. The following year, she begged the templars to train her. She yearned to be taught how best to protect others, and herself, from the forces of magic. She was still an initiate in Starkhaven when Divine Victoria, a mage, was elected to the Sunburst Throne. Anger filled her. How could the world follow a mage? The Divine posed a danger to herself, and those around her simply through her curse of magic. Tensions rose between herself and the Templar Order as she completed her training. Shortly after taking her vows, she was reassigned to the homeland of her parents - The White Spire in Orlais. Her strained relationship with the Order is kept intact primarily by her desire to guard the world from the perils of magic. In-game Here's what happened during the events of Your OC's game, boyo. Relationships Here's what happened with the companions, yo. Miscellaneous Ilse is fluent both in the Trade Tongue, and in Orlesian due to her parents' heritage. In her private time when she isn't training, she is fond of perusing the marketplace for the newest treats and sweets. So far, her favourite has been Nevarran Sweetcakes. She detests The Game. Why bother beating around the bush? Just say what you want to say. Sneaking around is cowardly. Before fleeing to Kirkwall, her parents were servants to the cousin of Empress Celene, the family of Duchess Vanessa Valmont II. On a dare from another child, she once reached out to touch the red-lyrium infused statue of the former Knight-Commander Meredith. She stopped with her hands mere inches from her face because evil practically spilled out of the corpse. Despite training in Starkhaven for years. she has never once tried the famous fish-and-egg pie. She speaks with a thick Orlesian accent. It made her stand out in Kirkwall, but is barely out of the norm in Val Royeaux 'Links' Gallery Ilse2.jpg ilse.jpg Category:The white spire Category:Templar